fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kusubachi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FrostSpino}} Kusubachi is a medium-sized, Purple Behemoth with sharp, crocodilian teeth. It lives in a Variety of Areas, reaching from hot Areas like the Scorching Dunes and the Sulphuric Cauldron to Tropical regions like the Cherryblossom Forest and the Ancient Jungle. It first appears in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World Physiology Kusubachi is a medium-sized Behemoth. They have Purple scales, with dark scutes covering their back and a bright belly. Their Long, crocodilian jaws are armored with orange Keratin and filled with sharp teeth. Kusubachi have powerful fore legs, equipped with hooked Talons, which they use to hold down Prey before killing it with a powerful bite. Kusubachi's hind legs are very muscular and made for Long leaps and running, however, are quite small compared to the fore legs. Kusubachi have Long Spikes running down their back. The males posess red ridges over their eyes. The Monster's most notable feature however, are two red "Whips" growing out of their shoulders. Kusubachi can set These Whips on fire to use them for protection and intimidation. Behavior Kusubachi are most active during dusk and dawn, but can rarely be spotted during both day and night. Kusubachi live together with other Kusubachi in one Territory, but don't directly interact with each other, unless its mating Season, where the males will fight upon approaching each other. Kusubachi don't mind other creatures in their Territory and will tolerate smaller predators or herbivores. They mainly feed on meat, but will also eat fish. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Kusubachi is at the lower end of the top predators in most of its Habitats. It is able to hunt most creatures, but can also be Prey for more dominant predators. Behavior towards other Monsters Kusubachi ignore most smaller Intruders, unless hungry or threatened. They will flee from most more dangerous predators and will try to repel ones that are About equal in power. Tracks Kusubachi leaves the following tracks behind: * Kusubachi Pawprint * Kusubachi Scales * Kusubachi Quill * Kusubachi Oil * Kusubachi Scratch Marks Specific Local Interactions When near Fluids, either Lava or Water, Kusubachi will sometimes use its tail to catapult those fluids towards foes. Special Behaviors None Abilities Kusubachi can set the "Whips" on its back on fire and swing them around, dealing massive Damage to foes. They also have powerful jaws, which they use to tear flesh and crush bones. Kusubachi can also spit corossive Poison, which digs through the Skins of its Prey. Kusubachi can also spit fireballs and light its tail on fire when enraged. Rage and Tired States Rage State: When enraged, Kusubachi gains the ability to spit fireballs and light its tail on fire. It also gets faster and more aggressive. Tired State: When tired, Kusubachi will begin to drool and will lose the ability to light the Whips on fire. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Individuals of Kusubachi affected by one of These statuses have not been sighted as of now. Mounts Kusubachi is mounted in between its Whips. The Behemoth will try to shake the hunter off by Jumping around and shaking violently. If the hunter Fails, the Kusubachi will swipe them of its back with one of its Whips, dealing a small amount of Damage and inflicting fireblight, should the Kusubachi be enraged. In-Game Description Useful Information Rip the Whip ''Kusubachi's main weapons are its Burning Whips. Damaging them will grant you a great Advantage in battle. '' Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pseudosuchia * Suborder: Loricata * Family: Rauisuchidae * Subfamily: Ornithognathae * Genus: Ignilorum * Species: I. ardentis Kusubachi does not have any known relatives in the Hidden World. Habitat Range Kusubachi inhabit a wide Variety of Habitats. These includes Forests with moderate climates, like the Cherryblossom Forest, Tropical regions like the Ancient Jungle and the Prehistoric Swamp and hot ones like the Sulphuric Cauldron and the Scorching Dunes. Ecological Niche Kusubachi are at the lower end of the Food chain in most of their Habitats. They are About equal to Rathian and Nargacuga. Kusubachi mostly feed on meat, but also eat fish and carrion. Kusubachi are rarely hunted down by Monsters like Zinogre, Ferogul, Rathalos and Glavenus. Their Young are often killed by small Bird Wyverns like Jaggi or Kulu-Ya-Ku. Biological Adaptations Kusubachi gained the ability to spit corrosive Acid, should their enemies resist their Burning Whips. Other than that, they are extremely well adapted to Jumping and running over Long distances to catch their Prey. Kusubachi also use their Acid to mark their Territory. Should the Whips be damaged, Kusubachi are able to light their tail on fire or spit fireballs, however this drains a lot more Energy than using its Whips. Behavior Kusubachi are solitary creatures, however, they often live in close proximity to conspecifics. Kusubachi ignore most smaller creatures, unless threatened or attackend, will flee from larger predators and will attack the ones equal in power. They hunt during Dusk and Dawn to avoid both nocturnal and Diurnal predators that could pose a threat, so they are crepuscular. Roar TBA Theme TBA Attacks WIP Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Jaw * Forelegs * Whips * Legs * Tail Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Kusubachi Scale * Kusubachi Acid Slinger Drops Kusubachi Drops Slinger Bombs Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Behemoth Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FrostSpino